The present invention provides information to a user about network traffic to selected sites on the Internet. In particular, the present invention is directed to providing a service by which users of the Internet can be apprised of potential congestion from various Internet access points to web sites of interest.
The Internet has become a powerful tool that provides its users with tremendous capabilities to search for and obtain desired pieces of information. As known in the art, the Internet sometimes referred to as a "wide area network" is a network of interconnected networks. As more and more users have found benefits on the Internet, more and more information points have also been provided, typically in the form of web sites. These sites provide the user with different types of information. Some of these sites are exceptionally popular and are in high demand for access. As a consequence, those sites can be heavily burdened at various times during the day.
In addition, a business of providing Internet access has developed. There are many access providers that provide their subscribers with one or more entry points into the Internet. An example of this is shown in FIG. I where a user 101 is connected to an Internet access provider 102 which in turn provides the user with a pathway to the Internet 103. As a consequence, the user can communicate with the web site 104, (105).
Once a subscriber has entered the Internet and desires to be in communication with a given site, the subscriber must be routed to that site. All routing typically takes place via multiple intermediate points also known as routers. An example of such a construction is illustrated in FIG. 2.
An Internet access provider 202 has two access points into the Internet, 202A and 202B. A subscriber to this provider may be interested in communicating with web site 210. The subscriber may be routed to the desired web site in any number of ways. For example, the subscriber may be routed from entry point 202A to node A (also known as a router) in the Internet. One or more nodes can be associated with one of the multiple data communications networks that form the Internet. Then the subscriber could be routed to node C, node D and ultimately to the desired web site. Each node has the intelligence to be able to select what it perceives to be the most efficient way to transfer the subscriber from that node to its ultimate destination. That intelligence is somewhat limited. Typically the routing decisions are not based on actual load conditions since this would involve extremely complex calculations. Instead the decisions may be based on knowledge of network topology, e.g., disabled routers, lines coming up or going down. The subscriber in question could alternatively be routed from the entrance way 202A to node A then to node B then to node C, node F, and finally to node D before being placed into contact with the desired web site. Each of these links between nodes is referred to as a hop. Some of these links are very high traffic links because they act as main throughways between critical nodes. Alternatively, they could be links which are more closely associated with or coupled to popular web sites. In this case, then the popularity of the associated web site results in increased traffic on that link.
Normally, the user is assigned to an Internet access point in accordance with the user's location with respect to the Access Provider's entry points. It is desirable for users to be able to know how congested the traffic route is from their entry point onto the Internet to a web site of interest.